


Then, there's hope

by SeoRan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Friendship, Gen, Nine and Twelve deserve happiness, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoRan/pseuds/SeoRan
Summary: Dreams that lead to two souls reuniting, coming to terms with the past. "Hey, do I know you?"When friendships grow, there is hope. The journey of remembering.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nine & Twelve (Zankyou no Terror)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Dreua! She really helped me in making this readable as English is not my first language.  
> And brainstorming is so much easier with her. XD

The unbearably hot weather. The scent of chlorine. And the feeling of cold water enveloping his body.

A dream he used to have when he was still in middle school. It felt warm, nostalgic, and often made him wake up with tears in his eyes. He spent nights squeezing his Kururin plush tight, trying to remember more from the dream, wanting to know why it affected him so much.  
-What’s happening to me, Kururin? - he whispered to the cute pink toy while slowly falling asleep just to have the same dream all over again.

-I’m going now! Later, mom!  
-Have fun on your trip! - came the response from the kitchen when Yamaguchi was leaving.  
He never talked to his parents about his dreams. He didn’t want to make them worry. Or he was scared that they wouldn’t take him seriously. He wasn’t sure.  
Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice his childhood friend waiting for him, with his usual grimace on his face.  
-Oi, Yamaguchi - he called him one last time after many tries to get his attention. He was ready to just leave him here.  
-Ah, Tsukki! Jambo! - Yamaguchi greeted him with a forced smile, in return receiving only a weird look from Tsukishima and muttering “Jambo?” under his nose and deciding to leave it alone in the end.  
-I’m so excited for our trip to Tokyo! And you Tsukki? We are going to that big government building! It looks so cool and they have so many Kururins in the shop there!  
-Shut up, Yamaguchi.  
-Sorry, Tsukki - he laughed weakly, falling silent right after apologising and staying quiet the whole way to the capital.

Yamaguchi was confused. He’d never visited Tokyo before, didn't feel the need - the city didn't interest him at all and yet as he looked out the window, he started to recognize more streets they passed. He felt like he knew some of the shops - this one had the best curry in the whole city, this one had the music Nine liked the best. Nine? Is that...someone’s name? Why did I think of it?  
-We are here! - he heard the voice of his teacher. And true to her word, they were currently parking next to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. The whole class left the bus while loudly talking to each other, screaming and laughing. Only Yamaguchi was left behind, silent and confused. Tsukishima had to drag him out of the bus or the boy would just stay in it for the whole trip. The blonde didn’t comment on Tadashi's behaviour, yet he felt his friend’s judging stare on his back.

Uncertain, Yamaguchi stood before the building with the rest of his class. Some of his friends gasped upon seeing the enormous structure of glass and steel.  
-The building was designed by famous architect Kenzo Tenge…- the brown haired boy stared at one of its towers, not able to take his eyes off of it while the trip guide continued the lecture.-It was once under a terrorist attack, where the whole right tower collapsed. The mastermind behind it was a terrorist group called…  
-Sphinx - He whispered in sync with the guide. Finally tearing his eyes off of the tower, Tadashi sighed in relief. Now he knew what the dreams meant. The reason why he woke up every night with pain in his heart wasn’t a mystery anymore.  
-Gosh, it’s so hot today - he smiled with tears falling down his face.


	2. Call & Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than planned even though the chapter is so short. But I was busy these past few months and didn't have time to write. I'm really sorry about that T^T  
> Once again, thanks to Dreua for showing me where my english sucks xD  
> This chapter wouldn't exist without help and encouragement from our wonderful discord server. I love everyone there <3

Yamaguchi was going to high school for the first time in both of his lives.  Sure, Nine had made him enroll before, he'd have never met Lisa if not for that, but he never planned to be a good student and could still count the days he'd been present on his one hand.

He couldn’t be so nonchalant about it anymore. Yamaguchi was a serious and shy boy, not carefree like Twelve had been. And he was pretty sure Tsukki would get angry at him if he wouldn’t take school seriously.

Now standing with other students in the gym, he couldn’t help but wonder -  _ What would Nine and Lisa think, seeing me like this?  _

He chuckled under his nose, thinking about their expressions. Well, more like Lisa’s expression. Nine wasn’t one to show what he feels on his face. His train of thoughts had to stop as he felt his best friend glare on his back.

Being friends with Tsukishima meant that wherever the blonde boy was, Yamaguchi was right beside him. So when Tsukki joined Karasuno volleyball club, Tadashi had to join too. He wasn’t a total newbie in it but for sure he wasn’t great at it. He could already imagine the embarrassment he would feel when he did something wrong. 

_ -I will deal with it when time comes _ \- he said to himself, hoping to feel a little more sure about himself. -  _ Get a grip, Tadashi. What would Twelve do in your place? _ \-  _ Just go with the flow!  _ The voice in his head suspiciously sounded like the second member of the Sphinx. 

***

-You will have a match with two troublemakers. They are first years like you two and also want to join the volleyball club - the captain, Sawamura-senpai, told them. Hearing about the fiasco with the director's wig really improved Tsukishima's mood. Seeing his friend smirk, Yamaguchi already knew he was thinking of ways to torment them when they meet for a match. The brown haired boy felt a little sorry for them already. 

***

He didn’t expect meeting their opponents the same day they heard about the match.

It was dark outside when they finally got out of the school. Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima, staring at the stars in the sky. In Tokyo he couldn’t really look at them because of the light pollution. It made him appreciate them more than ever. The tall blonde stopped abruptly, making the smaller boy nearly bump into his back. He looked over his shoulder, slightly standing on tiptoes. Tsukishima was looking at two boys, one was tall with dark hair and piercing glare, the second one much much smaller and with unruly orange hair.

_ Aren’t they…?  _ Yamaguchi couldn’t finish his thought, hearing his friend start talking.

-Heh, you really are training outside - Tsukki sneered, grabbing the ball and not letting the two train anymore. - Are you the first years that caused trouble on the first day? - he didn’t need to ask, he knew very well who they were. Yamaguchi couldn’t help himself, he laughed at the duo like Tsukki did and let him provoke them. That’s how their first meeting went.

***

Hinata and Kageyama won and they joined the team. That was to be expected, Tsukishima said, but they weren’t friends since yesterday. Yamaguchi saw that he was displeased.

Time went fast after that, full of training and quick attacks of the incredible duo. He didn’t think much about Twelve anymore. Had no reason to. 

And then, they got their own team uniforms. He thought it was fitting, him with 12 on the back of his own shirt. He looked at the others, at Hinata happy to have the same number as Small Giant, at Tsukki uninterested in the whole situation, and then at Kageyama with his own uniform in his hands. And the shirt with the number…

-Nine - he said out loud. And everything fell into place once again. 

Kageyama turned to him and their eyes met. But there was no response to his call.


End file.
